Finding Angels
by the-far-east-half-blood
Summary: Summer, 1980. Sirius Black decides that he's had enough of Dumbledore and him questioning Sirius' loyalty, and leaves on his beloved motorcycle. Ebony "Bonnie" Cradell escapes from her pure-blood parents and dives into the muggle USA. What happens when the famous "Hell's Angels" bring them together? Eventual SiriusxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I will only say this in this chapter. I feel no need to repeat myself more than once. I do not currently own any rights to the Harry Potter franchise, and I probably never will. **

Chapter one: Escape

A slight breeze brushed across the well trimmed lawn in front of the Cradell estate. The Japanese cherry trees charmed to be in full bloom all year around were releasing a pleasant scent along with tiny pink petals. Strange, magical insects that glowed in blue and purple hues chased the petals, lighting the fountain and the statues that were elegantly placed around the garden. The moon was not out, and so the corners of the garden faded into the night as crickets played soft music from the tall grasses.

It was in this landscape, that a mysterious figure accompanied by a young girl made their escape; one with a canvas bag full of precious metal items, and the other with a tote bag full of clothes and necessities. The faint sounds of nature were magnified in their ears, as the quiet tension on the night air bit at their skin. The girl, whom had never left the estate's grounds, was trying not to panic from the large amounts of fear and anticipation. The beautiful house that was once her prison became smaller as she made progress, and she had never felt more free.

Mundungus, who had been leading the girl away from her parents' estate, was bitter. He had not planned to bring the girl along. Merlin, he hadn't even planned on stealing from the Cradells'! There he was, minding his own business, when an especially juicy offer for a simple trinket from their private collection fell into his lap. It was not in his nature to steal from high-security places, no, he loved his life too dearly for that. He had foolishly made an exception, all because of greed! How could he have been so careless! He had always scoffed at people who said that greed was something to fear, and here he was, suffering because of it. Now he was stuck playing nanny for some rich girl who insisted to be taken away from the most beautiful, luxurious house in all of the United States. He couldn't imagine anyone being unhappy with such a comfortable lifestyle, but he made a point to not care about the things he stole. No, all he cared about was how much they would be worth when they left him. Though, he thought, he would let this girl go for free. Aye, the sooner he got this troublesome girl off his hands, the better.

Ebony Cradell was, as she had been for the past few hours, both excited and scared out of her wits. How she ever managed to make it out of the front door was still a mystery to her. She had never so much as reached for a forbidden cookie jar, and here she was, disobeying her parents in one of the most extreme ways: escaping. However many ways she looked at it, she came to the same, simple conclusion that she could never, ever, go back. Charms and wards aside, if she was ever discovered on this property again, she knew that she, whether it be her parents or their fancy friends, would be greeted with the magic equivalent of pitchforks and torches. The fact that she would not put it past her parents to use unforgivable curses, made her decision even more final. She would never be seeing these beautiful gardens, which had been her only sanctuary in her unbearably dull life, ever again. However the undeniable bright shine of freedom gave her feet a joyous spring as she hurriedly followed her companion.

The two neared the misty forest that marked the edge of the property. As the bulkier of the two briskly walked ahead, happy to get away from the traps and spells, the other paused for a moment. She looked back, one last time, at the only things she knew in the world. She was not good at making decisions, but she was confident in this one. Not that, there was any going back.

Ebony shook her head at her foolishness, and stared determinedly into the strange unknown forest. She stopped herself from thinking. Nothing good ever came from that. She cautiously trudged onward, clutching the strap of the bag around her shoulder.

She had come this far. There was no stopping her now.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Lost

"We'll be staying here tonight." Mundungus said in a rough voice. He left to go to the bar across the street, and abandoned Ebony in the cheap muggle motel room. Ebony looked around with newfound curiousness, as she inspected the little details that she was yet to become accustomed to. She had wondered what had possessed the landlord's mind when he (or she, she couldn't really tell when she met the landlord earlier) decided on the disgusting green wall paper-before she realized that the green was not paper, but mildew.

Suddenly losing her all interest to know her new living environment, Ebony stepped out into the small balcony that was the hallway outside of her room. It was dark, naturally, as it was near 2am, but it was not quiet as it was on the estate. Loud noises of bickering tenants and blaring television sets (something she knew only because she had known a girl who was obsessed with muggle items during her few years at Salem's). The night air was cool, but not uncomfortable, and the strange dryness seemed to calm her nerves. She had never been taught detailed geography about the United States (or, rather, she_ had _been taught but since forgotten), so she could only estimate her current location. Mundungus, whose name she had learnt only at the receptionist's office not thirty minutes ago, was of no help at all. After all, he was from the UK. He couldn't have cared less about the little insignificant details of the "States". However, once she entered her room again, she noticed a pamphlet for the motel introducing its location in New Mexico.

Happy that her little question was answered, Ebony stripped off one of the many layers that she was wearing to prepare to go to bed. She did not trust the neighbours enough to take a shower without anyone guarding the door. She could not very well sleep yet, as Mundungus had foolishly forgotten his key, but at least she could enjoy a movie on one of the cable channels in comfort this way. The sheets were surprisingly crisp, and Ebony soon found her eyelids drooping as she watched Don Lockwood happily splash around in the pouring rain.

Just as she was nodding off, she heard Mundungus stumble into the room, and watched him as he locked the door and chained it. Feeling much better now that she was safe, she followed her instincts and resigned herself to sleep.

"Well, good luck." Mundungus said, as he picked his sack up off the floor.

"...What?" Ebony asked sleepily as she rubbed her eyes.

"I can't take care of you forever, girl. The room's paid for for the rest of the week, so you have time to go find a job and find a way to live. You had a few galleons on you, though they'll do no good for you in the muggle world, take them to the bank and I think you can change them into some money-though I advise you don't take 'em all at the same time. Word spreads quickly around here, and you don't want your neighbours to find out you have a sack of gold in your room."

Ebony stared at him with a blank expression. She understood everything he was saying, but couldn't wrap her head around it. "Huh? You're...leaving?"

"For Merlin's sake, keep up girl. Anyways, I wasn't sure you'd be waking up in time to see me off, so I wrote everything you'll need to know on that free stationary overthere. Just remember not to leave anything valuable out of your safe; that's the box over there. I took the liberty of putting your tote in there. Set the combination again if you want, right now it's 1031. Halloween."

"Uhm...What?" Ebony rubbed the sleep from her eyes and stood up, as Mundungus gave her a look of-what was that? It was like nothing she had ever seen before. Was that...Pity?

"Good luck, girl." With that, the notorious thief spun on his heel and popped out of her presence.

Ebony stood up, read the letter, and rummaged through her bag. What would she do now? She did not know left from right in the muggle world. But money was good, she decided, yes money would give her the financial support she needed. Looking through her bag with new found vigor, she pulled out her hemp sack of Galleons. Pulling out a handful, Ebony locked everything away and left the motel to find a bank that would accept her gold.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"The _nerve_!" Ebony seethed as she threw herself onto the freshly made bed in her motel room. The muggle bank had not exchanged her gold, and they had pestered her with pointless questions asking about how she came across the gold. She had truthfully told them that it was her allowance, but they had just laughed.

"Go back home and ask your parents to cash the gold in, sweetheart." They said, ignoring her protests and telling her to go away. How could they be so heartless? Ebony could not understand. Could they not see that she was in trouble and that she desperately needed the money? No, she thought. They probably couldn't. All they saw was a rich girl with a generous grandparent or something that had run away from home over some petty problem. Which was, after all, mostly true. Sadly there didn't seem to be any other banks in walking distance from the motel. She looked down into her hand that still clutched her Galleons tightly. Even the vending machines would not accept her coins. How was she going to eat? Ebony felt the prick of salty tears in her eyes.

Ebony left her room (locked it behind her, of course,) and took a walk. The enclosed space made her feel even more trapped, and she needed fresh air. Strolling along the side of the road, she walked past many little stores, occasionally looking in the show windows. She let her thoughts wander as she walked aimlessly. She had given herself a break. There was nothing she could do, so why cry about it? Ebony sighed as she watched the pedestrian traffic light turn to red just as she was about to cross.

"Hey kid, you alright?" A blonde lady with a black apron around her waist called to her from her right. She seemed to be a worker in the diner that was right behind her. Ebony knew she probably looked a mess, with her eyes still puffy from crying earlier and her shabby second hand muggle clothes. Ebony nodded to make the stranger leave her alone. She didn't want people sticking their noses into her business. The stranger seemed to understand, and went back to sweeping the side walk.

Ebony felt embarrassed and betrayed. No one had told her that it was impossible to live in the muggle world! How was she supposed to survive if she was denied to even try? She lowered herself onto the curb (the traffic light seemed to be taking its time) and watched as cars sped past. Perhaps her plan to leave the estate was foolish. There was no hope for her getting money out here, and the motel room was only hers for a couple more days...How was she ever going to make it?

"I don't usually pester people," The stranger from earlier said. "But you look like you could use some help."

Ebony sniffed. "You don't know the half of it."

The stranger smiled knowingly. "Don't I though? You runaway from home with hopes of a new future waiting for you, and suddenly you find that life isn't that easy. No one wants to help you, and your money is limited. You feel the bitter bite of reality and realize that, maybe life didn't want you here, but it's too late. There's no going back."

Ebony looked up at the stranger-Lucy, according to her name tag-and asked. "Who are you?"

She threw her head back and laughed. "Just a highschool dropout with a bit more life experience than some, hun." Lucy extended her hand and helped Ebony up. "My name's Lucy, by the way," she said. "What's yours?"

"Ebony."

"Ebony...nice name, but a little too fancy for a waitress."

"Huh?"

"You're working with me now! I'm not assistant manager of this joint for nothing, you know."

"You don't have to do that, Lucy. I don't want to get you in trouble..."

"Nonsense! Besides, the manager's my boyfriend. If he knows what's good for him, he won't question my actions!"

"But..."

"No buts! C'mon, I promise you'll be safe and be well looked after."

"Well...Thanks, Lucy. You don't know how much this means to me."

"You know, I think I do. The world ain't a kind place for people that step out of the status quo, so we outcasts gotta stick together, you know?"Lucy wrapped an arm around Ebony's shoulder. "There's a spare room above the diner, if you need it." she said. "'Course, I'll be sleeping down the hall from you."

Ebony looked at Lucy with wide eyes. "You mean..."

"Why do you find it so hard to believe what I say? It means the obvious, dummy. You can stay with us if you need to."

Ebony wrapped her hands around Lucy. Lucy just laughed again, and returned the hug.

"So, let's go get you introduced to your co-workers, eh, Bonnie?"

"Bonnie?" Ebony asked.

"Your new nickname, silly! You can't honestly think I'd let you walk around telling people to call you Ebony, now, did ya? Nah, things like that make people think you're stuck up. Best stick to simple names."

"Okay." Ebony said. She wasn't sure if she could completely trust the strange woman, but at the current moment, she didn't really have all that many options. Besides, she thought, she had never met someone quite like her. It was fun listening to her talk, and she had given her a nickname! How many evil people gave nicknames to their victims? Ebony paused. Okay, so maybe a lot of the creepy criminals called their victims things like "beautiful" or "princess" before they killed/hurt/raped them...Still! Lucy didn't seem like a bad person. Ebony was getting the same feeling she felt the other day. The feeling that this decision was somehow_...right_.

Ebony felt her cheeks rise in an excited smile, and walked into Dave's Diner.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Sirius Circumstances

"Are you absolutely sure about this, Padfoot? You know there won't be any turning back."

Sirius was tired, and not just because he'd just finished a two-night shift with the Order. Although the work that Dumbledore asked of them was hard and often dangerous, Sirius had never really thought of it as tiring. He felt like he was actually making a difference, and helping the world become a better place-well, at least a place without Voldemort and Death Eaters.

No, Sirius was tired of the suspicion. Even during his days at Hogwarts, there were people who never trusted him (read: tried and failed to spread bad rumors about him), but in those days his daily mischief had kept the doubting at bay. However now that he was basically in hiding, there was nothing that could correct the rumors about his loyalty to the Order. With the increase of deaths within the Order, Sirius felt like his presence was starting to become...resented.

This change in his comrades' attitudes caused Sirius no small amount of disappointment and sense of betrayal. He was at first shocked by how quickly his old schoolmates would turn against him, especially after years of telling him how different he was from the rest of his family. The same people that he would have taken a curse for were suddenly making snide remarks and casting dark glances his way. Sirius was trying his best to fight off the negativity, but he knew all too well that in the whole Wizarding World, the only place he felt truly safe was in Godric's Hollow, with Prongs, Lily, and of course, Harry.

Harry. He was like a ray of sunshine in an otherwise pitch black age. On bad days when it was the Order that had to flee for their lives, knowing they failed in their mission, seeing Harry smile at him was the only thing that could make him feel better. Those bright emerald eyes that seemed to stare straight into his soul made him feel accepted. Harry, with the innocent, pure heart of an angel, trusted him and knew he was not bad. And for a very long time, that was enough.

However, in recent times the amount of scrutiny he was put under was incomparable to what he had endured for the past 2 and a half years, as even high-up Order officials were beginning to doubt his authenticity. Sirius was faced with daily interrogations and questions that were probably meant to trick him into giving something away. Which was pointless, of course, because Sirius had nothing to give away. He had never been anything but loyal, and truthful, and...the fact that no one seemed to trust him anymore was slowly killing him.

So when of all people, Dumbledore whisked Sirius into a corner and asked him in that same, soft voice if there was anything Sirius wanted to tell him, all Sirius could do was shake his head and walk away. Fully and completely defeated by his peers, he gave up. He risked his life every day for people that didn't even believe in him. What was the point? Sooner or later they would come up with a good enough piece of evidence to send him away to wherever, and even if he died on a mission before they could do that, Sirius didn't doubt that they would raise their glasses as if to say, good riddance.

So here he was. Back in his only sanctuary, safe with Lily and James, and his little godson. Sirius looked out the window and admired how the afternoon light shined off of the shiny metal surface of his brand-new motorbike. The dim lighting seemed to fit his melancholy quite well, and Sirius was compelled to hold one of Harry's stuffed toys and crawl into a ball.

Sirius forced his eyes away from the window and looked straight at his best friend. Prongs would never ask him to do something that he opposed of, and even though Sirius would have done anything for him, he knew that if he put himself down for James, James would not forgive him. They both knew that, what they were about to do was absolutely necessary, and that there was no other way.

So when James asked him if he was sure, they both already knew the only possible answer.

"Yes."

* * *

Bright red, two-story buses zoomed by as Sirius waited at an intersection in muggle London. His motorbike rested against the brick wall next to him, and Sirius glanced into a nearby window to check his reflection. His new leather jacket hugged his arms tightly, but the slight uncomfortableness was forgiven-he looked good. Although he knew that it was the very same way of thinking that caused his current lack of a significant other, he couldn't help but smile cockily. Vain he may be, but it was nice to feel this free again. He hadn't felt like this in a long time, and, watching muggle girls giggle as they passed him by, Sirius felt right at home.

"Are you Sirius Black?"

Sirius turned to see who identified him, and was surprised to see that it was a muggle. It was a middle-aged man in worn clothing, pushing a slightly beat-up motorcycle. His whole existence seemed to scream: I don't have time or money and I just don't give a damn. Sirius shuddered to think how long it had been since the man last bathed-the stench was horrible.

The man, on the other hand, was looking at Sirius' fresh, lush black hair and expensive clothes with disdain. 'Great,' the man thought. 'Just what I needed. Another rich boy that'd left home over some stupid thing.' The man (who had a perfectly good name, but had cast it aside long ago, respectively. He went by Russ, now.) ran a hand through his thinning hair and sighed. "All right, boy, I'm supposed to take you back to the club HQ."

Sirius raised an eyebrow at the man. HQ? What were they, five? Ugh, he knew trusting James with the preparations was a bad idea! Now he was stuck dealing with some old man that was obviously missing a few screws upstairs..."What makes you think I trust you?"

The man threw his hands up in the air and gave an exasperated sigh. His hands grasped at the air angrily, as if he was silently trying to strangle something. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, then turned towards Sirius. "Wha-This-...YOU-!"

Sirius couldn't keep the cheeky smirk off his face. "What's the matter old man, cat got your tongue?"

The man grunted angrily, and turned on his heel. Stomping towards his motorcycle, he muttered darkly under his breath; "Blasted, damn, teenagers! Always makin' fun of people! And always the ones there to help 'em, too! Well I ought a-"

"I can hear you just fine, you know!" Sirius yelled over the mumbling.

The old man stopped. After taking breath, he faced Sirius once more. "Look here, you cheeky bastard, I ain't got time for your little games. If you ain't serious-oi, wipe that grin off your face-As I was sayin', if you ain't gonna be serious about this, I ain't helpin'. No matter how much your friend begs me!"

Sirius felt his face tense up. Prongs-no, James had begged? On his behalf? Sirius looked down at the dirty pavement. When had this happened? Since when was the handsome, intelligent, and rich Sirius Black at the mercy of a filthy old man? The brick walls of the ally suddenly seemed to loom around him, and for the first time in a long while, Sirius felt scared. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so hopeless. He had known what he was getting himself into, heck, he had even requested this! But this was..impossible!

"I already told you, old man!" Sirius couldn't stop himself. "I AM SIRIUS!" He knew he was just being stupid, and foolish, and a moron, and all those things Lily called him back in school. But asking for help from a filthy old man in a dark alley, begging to be taken to HQ? That was just going too far. His pride wouldn't-couldn't!-allow it.

The old man took a good look at Sirius. He knew those eyes. So many years ago, in a similar situation in a completely different setting, he had had those eyes. Years of being put down and walked over had dulled his pride and will, shattering his self-respect, but he had never forgotten the burning feel of utter confidence. Russ knew that the bastard deserved to be abandoned and left to fend for himself, but something about the way he stood there...Something told him not to let him slip through his fingers. Maybe it was some force of fate or destiny, or maybe he just couldn't stand to see such potential go to waste. Either way, Russ had made his mind. This stupid asshole was going to learn the ways of the road, and learn to ride like a man.

Russ got onto his motorbike, closed his eyes and sighed; "Get on your bike, moron."

Sirius' eyebrows shot up. "What?"

Russ rolled his eyes. He was going to regret this someday.


End file.
